ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zane
Someone turn this page back the way it was before a dumb wikia contributor came and turned this page into s**t (sorry I'm just really angry). DaMaelstromGuy 20:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) why do you keep changing the quote? -- In the Lord, BornagainJesusfreak 03:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) guilty... now every time i see zane, i fell guilty thaT HE'S A ROBOT. :( and the half robot face is soooooo creepy. --Rainbow Dash 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) NRG (true potential) Serious, how can a robot unlock his heart? I really like Zane, so don't get me wrong, but a robot doesnt have a heart. Of course, the series have became awesome thanks to this unlogical stuff, but still...--Onyx101 15:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) does anyone like zane as much as me he is so cool and why are you so mad i wiki alot and i dont see much cursing i think zane is special and i havent seen 10 whos the green ninja plz be little garmadon (lloyd) *Do we post the picture of the 2014 Zane? --Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 12:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I love zane.Nobody is any better.Lloyd nope.Kai.nada.But my point is Zane is my favorite and will always be.Zane is so different so awesome everything anyone could ever be.Thegreenninja11 (talk) 22:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) To answer the True Potential question, Zane is not like other robots. He is was the smartest robot for a long period of time until Pixal came along. There are many things that make Zane unique (including his unlimited power source), and they all tie into his heart. His heart is not a human heart or an engine, but something unidentified that keeps him going and allows him so many things (including a bit of emotion). Lego Shamrock (talk) 19:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Zane. More then meets the eye? I'm watching Ninjago on Netflix. well rewatching since i had seem almost all if not all episodes of it except the pilot eps. and i noticed that Sensei Wu said he felt that Zane was. "more then meets the eye" a tag line often used by. Transformers... Robots in Disguise. Think that this is an allusion to Zanes Robotic nature? Sasha Nekosune (talk) 11:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) 2014 In episode 34 Zane death he use all power and he say before death T-T i can say..............T-T R.I.P ZANE R.I.P Zane died November 26,2014 fighting for his friends and all of New Ninjago City. He killed the Overlord. Zane dided protecting others that could not protect themselves like he was built to by his father Dr.Julien. May Zane rest in piece. Request May this page please be unlocked? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 01:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Zane Green Ninja? Zane could easily have been the green ninja instead of Lloyd because he was the one who defeated The Overlord once and for all R.I.P. Zane I love you. ;( --Ninja Theories (talk) 15:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Zane is my favroite character. Zane 2.0 (talk) 12:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Wolf Gang95 Personally, I did think that he was going to be the Green Ninja when the season first came out. But still, I think that Lego made a huge plothole by making Zane defeat the Overlord (and even more powerful Golden Master), when it was supposed to be Lloyd that won the "final battle". It was just a little disappointing.Lego Shamrock (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Status Hey I was just wondering, isn't Zane's status technically supposed to be rebuilt? Just wondering lol :'v NTA65bz, wanna chat? 10:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Zane meeting Wu Why didn't Wu tell Zane about his father, if he met Zane before Dr Julien dying? (SOG flashback) Thegamingknight4272 (talk) 03:55, June 20, 2018 (UTC) It's a plothole, not much else to say. Although, Wu only met him like once so it's not like they knew each other well. Wu still should've known where he lived before and taken him to his home. Warptoad (talk) 04:33, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Image Even if the human form is with the most recent outfit, it still is not his real form, therefore it should not be first.Ninja72 (talk) 00:35, November 25, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't matter if it's his "real" form. Show me when the rule is we have to put his "real" form??? The most current form is the Legacy one, so leave it as is. Every single other infobox with two or more tabs starts with the character's current form. I really don't see why it's such a big deal. It makes more sense visually to have all of the Ninja's infobox start off with the same image. ~Zorcob :Well, there is no rule for your thing either. Also, there is a difference between current form and current outfit, it still is his current and actual form, it does not matter that it is not with the most recent outfit, this is how he ACTUALLY looks like, while the human image whether with a current outfit or not is just a holographic disguise.Ninja72 (talk) 09:13, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Unless there's a Titanium image of Zane's current suit, I don't ''really ''see a reason to change it, but I can see both sides. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 04:04, November 25, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist